


Sobre Jongdae e filmes do Adam Sandler

by swimyeon (myeonshuai)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aff tá em português, Domestic Fluff, Ficou ruim mas eu fiz com amor, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentioned Byun Baekhyun
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myeonshuai/pseuds/swimyeon
Summary: Um acidente idiota de bicicleta e uma tarde com Jongdae era o suficiente para deixar Chanyeol enrascado. Afinal, não tinha mais duas pernas para fugir do quarto quando Jongdae o fizesse sentir aquele estranho aperto no peito.Só restava, portanto, parar de fugir daquele sentimento estranho que tinha pelo melhor amigo.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	Sobre Jongdae e filmes do Adam Sandler

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chanteukx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanteukx/gifts).



> ↝ Primeiramente, como é de praxe, deixo aqui os meus agradecimentos à Vick, a padeira que betou essa coisa feia pra mim mesmo eu pedindo EM CIMA DA HORA (obrigada por me salvar de novo, lindona ♡)
> 
> ↝ **Quanto a você, jangs,** saiba que eu pensei em escrever isso aqui desde dia 15/12, quando você contou sobre o lance do amigo secreto e tal (ou seja, ANTES daquela menina lá inventar de fazer algo pra você >:C por que eu tô falando isso? Porque eu quero que você saiba que eu penso a frente do meu tempo !!!)
> 
> Amo você. Desculpa por essa bosta, mas se serve de consolo, eu passei bem mais que 10 minutinhos nessa porcaria, viu?

Chanyeol era um cara tão azarado que chegava a cogitar que talvez sua vida fosse roteirizada pela  _ Syfy _ , talvez uma hora dessas aparecesse um tornado com tubarões ali... Ele não duvidaria. 

Como se não bastasse a perna quebrada por causa do maldito acidente de bicicleta — idiota — em frente  à casa dos Kim, agora ele teria que passar a tarde inteira com Jongdae pelo simples fato de não saber falar  _ não  _ para aquele sorriso bonitinho.

Não que aquilo fosse um problema — muito pelo contrário… gostava até demais de ficar ao lado do Kim — , mas a questão era que, sem uma das pernas, Chanyeol já não tinha mais a desculpa  de “vou dar uma volta,” aquela que sempre usava quando seus hormônios o colocavam em perigo. Sabia que aqueles sintomas serviam de alerta sobre a proximidade de Jongdae, mas não era como se pudesse impedir a intimidade já usual de seu amigo consigo. Tais alertas eram como uma reflexão dos pensamentos perigosos que vinha tendo do amigo 一 e quando dizia perigosos, era em todos os sentidos da palavra. Afinal, foi por estar pensando nele que acabou deixando a perna escorregar entre as correntes, resultando naquele desastre vergonhoso sobre o asfalto.

Jongdae e Baekhyun eram seus melhores amigos desde que se conheceram no primário. Todas as programações de melhores amigos que você poderia imaginar, os três já haviam feito; desde noitadas de filmes de terror até aquelas conversas _só de garotos,_ que deixavam as meninas da sala deles com aquelas caras de nojo da puberdade masculina. Não havia uma coisa que não tivessem feito como _brothers_ , se assim pudesse dizer.

Mas com exceção do famoso “beijo na brotheragem.” 

Na verdade, dos dois amigos, Jongdae era o único com quem ainda não havia feito aquilo. Com Baekhyun, havia rolado por curiosidade mútua — mesmo que o resultado não tivesse agradado a nenhum dos dois, que juraram nunca mais repetir o ato —, mas com Jongdae, parecia uma tarefa inviável, impossível. Além do fato de recentemente se sentir estranho e dez vezes mais curioso sobre a textura dos lábios do melhor amigo, havia aquele maldito orgulho de quem não queria receber um _não_ de cara. Não precisava nem ser tão próximo do Kim para saber que o amigo era exigente demais com tudo, e não duvidava que ele fosse exigente naquilo também. Acreditava que o Kim nem mesmo cogitava beijar a sua boca, sendo o melhor amigo bobão, quando rejeitava até os mais cobiçados dos garotos na escola, tal como Oh Sehun e aquela _geladeira_ de olhos felinos cujo nome Chanyeol não se lembrava no momento.

Definitivamente, do lado daquele cara o Park com certeza não passava de um  _ frigobarzinho quebrado,  _ daqueles de motel de meio da estrada mesmo. E acreditando nisso, resolveu que apenas se contentaria com a curiosidade em saber o sabor do beijo daquele carinha do sorriso bonito e do bafo de hortelã que, por  Deus … 

— Ei, me responde! — Jongdae interrompeu seus pensamentos, cutucando a perna engessada e fazendo o Park soltar um  " ai " , seguido de um chute com a perna boa, provocando uma risada gostosa no amigo. — Para de me chutar! Fala logo que filme você quer assistir.

Jongdae tinha uma mania terrível de não conseguir se comunicar com Chanyeol sem tocá-lo, e era esse o motivo da maioria das  suas recentes "saídas” no meio dos filmes, quando sentia a mão do Kim apertando sua coxa de  _ “brincadeira”. _ Não sabia dizer se, naquele momento, tinha sorte ou azar de Jongdae ter encostado em seu pé machucado ao invés de sua coxa, como sempre fazia.

_ Fala sério, quem aperta a coxa de alguém na brincadeira? _

— Já falei, quero assistir  _ Ouija — _ respondeu de maneira seca, sabendo que receberia um olhar desgostoso de Jongdae. E foi exatamente aquilo que recebeu. — Cara, se for pra fazer essa cara você nem pergunta.

_ — Si fir pri fizir issi ciri vici nim pirginti. —  _ O Kim caçoou, num tom irritante, fazendo o Park cruzar os braços e revirar os olhos. Se pudesse, expulsaria Jongdae dali naquele momento, mas sua perna incapaz o impedia.

Ignorando totalmente os gostos de Chanyeol, Jongdae pressionou alguns botões do controle remoto e, em instantes, saiu da aba de filmes de terror para a aba de filmes de comédia em catálogo. Porém, além da coletânea do Adam Sandler — que, aliás, já havia obrigado Chanyeol a assistir pelo menos dez vezes consigo — não tinha nada de interessante ali. Só uma dúzia de filmes com piadinhas maliciosas sem graça, séries da  _ FOX  _ que eram previsíveis demais para o seu gosto e algumas comédias românticas que, na verdade, estavam mais para  _ tragédias românticas. _

— Que saco… não tem nada de bom pra assistir… — O Kim lamentou, por fim, deitando as costas sobre o colchão da cama de casal de Chanyeol, mas sem soltar o controle remoto.

— Claro, você não gosta de nada. — O Park disse com humor, deitando-se ao lado de Jongdae, de modo a tentar pegar o controle da televisão  das mãos dele , no entanto, falhando. — Se você não achou nada de bom, me deixa procurar,  _ inferno! _

— Não! — O Kim disse entre risadas por ter Chanyeol tentando arrancar o controle de si enquanto, ora ou outra, parava o movimento para reclamar de dor na perna. Adorava ser infantil com o melhor amigo pelo simples fato de terem intimidade o bastante para serem desnecessariamente insuportáveis um com o outro. — Ei, tosco, para de se mexer, vai piorar a sua perna.

— Você fala como se não fosse exatamente quem está me fazendo piorar ela, né…  _ ai _ _! _ —  Interrompeu a própria fala mais uma vez, ouvindo a risada de Jongdae, que até poderia ser terapêutica se ele não estivesse rindo por causa da sua desgraça. — Me deixa escolher logo um filme!

— Não! — Jongdae mostrou-lhe a língua e escondeu o controle atrás de seu corpo, de forma que se deitasse em cima do objeto. — Você só sabe escolher filme ruim de terror.

— Como se os seus filmes de comédia fossem bons — respondeu, ainda entre as risadas de Jongdae, sendo inevitável que acabasse sorrindo junto. A risada  do amigo era gostosa demais para que ele continuasse com aquela cara feia enquanto procurava o controle, agora escondido pelo Kim.

— Mas eles são ótimos! Você mesmo dá risada assistindo eles, nem vem — defendeu-se, desviando a mão de Chanyeol da direção em que estava escondendo o objeto almejado, vendo o Park fazer uma careta em resposta. Os filmes que Jongdae escolhia eram realmente bons, detestava admitir, mas o Kim não estava mentindo. — Chanyeol, só aceite que você tem um gosto escroto. Os filmes que você escolhe são péssimos.

— Eles não são péssimos, você que é muito exigente! — O Park soltou, virando o corpo com dificuldade devido ao gesso, mas acabou sentado sobre a cintura de Jongdae. Ele se inclinou brevemente na direção do Kim e passou a mão sobre as laterais  do corpo  dele , procurando o objeto. Mal notava, mas enquanto fazia isso, o rosto de Jongdae adquiria uns leves tons de rosa. — Cadê o controle?

A pergunta, porém, foi ignorada por um Jongdae que, agora, tinha um olhar falsamente indignado direcionado ao Park.

— Como assim  _ exigente? _ — O coreano indagou enquanto Chanyeol continuava a tentar pegar o controle de si. Naquela posição, o Kim tinha a visão  do amigo com cabelos levemente cacheados sobre a testa  tentando, com dificuldade, equilibrar-se em cima  de seu corpo sem cair dali. Era uma visão particularmente adorável, mas nada que fizesse Jongdae esquecer que era um cara sacana o bastante para ficar mexendo a cintura com a finalidade de desequilibrar Chanyeol.

— Oras, ' _ como assim exigen-' —  _ O Park estava prestes a mostrar indignação à pergunta do Kim quando realmente se desequilibrou, acabando com ambas mãos sobre o colchão, uma  de cada lado da cabeça de Jongdae. Seu rosto, por sua vez, encontrava-se a milímetros  do do amigo , o que também paralisou o riso do outro. Era como se, pela primeira vez, o Kim estivesse sem uma reação previamente planejada para a situação. Não havia aquela risada de quem não levava as cantadas de Sehun a sério e , tampouco, as risadas  falsas que disfarçavam o quanto achava horríveis as piadas de Junmyeon.

Naquele momento, Chanyeol se viu detestando aquela perna com todas as forças, assim como estava detestando Jongdae e a sua mania de esconder o controle quando não queria ver outro filme além dos do Adam Sandler — era  _ sempre _ esse mesmo cara. Com o olhar perdido no rosto perplexo do melhor amigo, ele tentava se lembrar o que estava falando antes de  devanear nos olhos de Jongdae junto  dos cabelos curtos  dele sobre  seu próprio travesseiro. Este último, apesar de ser só mais um detalhe daquela situação, era o que mais lhe chamava a atenção, porque só a ideia do shampoo do amigo ali lhe dava um aperto estranho no peito. Gostava do shampoo de Jongdae.

E talvez, fosse por conta daquele cheiro , que tomou coragem para comentar aquilo que sempre  esteve entalado na garganta.

— É… sei lá, você só  é muito exigente — sussurrou, retomando a pergunta enquanto permanecia naquela posição, encarando Jongdae, que também o olhava atento. — Com tudo, na real. Sabor de pizza, filme, caras que você beijaria…

Ele pausou naquele último exemplo, como se fosse uma deixa para que Jongdae o indagasse , afinal, não era lá a coisa mais normal do mundo perceber que o seu melhor amigo é exigente no quesito  _ caras que  _ _ ele _ _ beijaria _ .

— ...caras que eu beijaria? — O mais velho questionou, recebendo um balançar positivo com a cabeça da parte do Park.

— É. Caras que você beijaria.

Um silêncio pequeno se estabeleceu entre os dois, que não se encaravam de fato.

— E por que você prestaria atenção nisso? — O Kim indagou, notando o rosto de Chanyeol ficar levemente vermelho, o que era , secretamente , absurdamente fofo ao seu ver.

— Porque isso vem me atormentando, Jongdae. — Chanyeol explicou, desviando o olhar e se segurando para não acabar falando de um jeito que parecesse irritado com o Kim ; pois na verdade estava mais irritado consigo mesmo — Sei lá, por que você não podia ser igual ao Baekhyun? Não é possível que você nunca tenha tido a curiosidade também…

A fala do mais alto fez Jongdae simplesmente franzir o cenho, confuso com o que o garoto dizia. Apesar de todo aquele diálogo fazer sentido na cabeça de Chanyeol, era algo totalmente em grego para o Kim, que não estava pegando nenhuma das referências usadas — por um momento, chegou até a se sentir excluído do trio.

— Como assim igual ao Baekhyun? Você gosta dele?

— NÃO! — exclamou em desespero, assustando o rapaz abaixo de si — Digo, não. Pelo amor de  Deus … É só que é bem mais fácil pedir um beijo pra ele do que...

Assim que terminou de cuspir aquelas palavras, sem a mínima intenção de terminar a frase, Chanyeol suspirou e fez menção a sair de cima do  melhor amigo , mas pausou ao sentir uma mão segurar seu braço com um tanto de firmeza. Jongdae ainda esperou alguns segundos para digerir tudo o que o Park havia falado, pois não  tinha tanto sentido em sua cabeça aquele monte de  informações cortadas . Precisou pensar um pouco antes de, enfim, mostrar uma expressão de surpresa e um sorriso logo em seguida.

— Do que...? —  A pergunta soou quase que num tom malicioso, acompanhado de uma risadinha divertida,  a qual fez Chanyeol ter uma vontade absurda de socar o melhor amigo que, nem naquele tipo de situação, perdia uma chance de deixá-lo irritado.

— _Do que pedir pra você,_ _pateta_. — Chanyeol disse num tom quase derrotado, envergonhado e um tanto irritado com o fato de que estava tendo que lidar com aqueles sentimentos quando poderia continuar postergando aquele momento se não fosse sua maldita perna quebrada.

Logo, um breve silêncio se estabeleceu entre os dois. Jongdae tinha as sobrancelhas arqueadas enquanto Park, por sua vez, desviava o olhar dele. O Kim até pensou em provocá-lo um pouco mais antes de responder decentemente à confissão, mas, visto que ele parecia brevemente nervoso, foi objetivo na resposta indireta que tinha em mente, com a intenção de tirar o clima tenso entre eles.

— Bom, se quer saber, eu não sou tão exigente assim. — Soltou com um suspiro, desistente de brincar. Agora, com os olhos um tanto mais sérios, ele soltava o braço do Park com cautela, levando ambas mãos para atrás da nuca do rapaz, quem parecia perplexo. — Mas convenhamos que não dá vontade nenhuma de te beijar quando você faz essa cara de quem chupou um limão — disse com certo humor, roubando uma risadinha tímida do Park.

E assim que a expressão tensa  do Park se desfez num sorriso, seguido de uma inclinação na direção do Kim, não demorou muito para que ele finalmente sentisse os lábios finos de Jongdae sobre os seus. Os cabelos cacheados, naquele instante, estavam entre os dedos do Kim que, por mais incrível que parecesse — afinal ele não beijava  há meses — sabia muito bem como deixar Chanyeol ainda mais derretido em suas mãos ; seus toques delicados acompanhados de seu cheiro eram a principal razão da moleza do mais alto.

Apesar de saber  o sabor preferido das balas de Jongdae — cereja — , tal como o chocolate preferido  dele , não sabia discernir o gosto de nenhuma dessas coisas durante aquele beijo. Sinceramente, naquele momento Chanyeol não conseguiu  nem registrar muita coisa além da textura macia da boca do Kim, que era incrivelmente mais  agradável do que havia imaginado —  inclusive , mais macia que a de Baekhyun, se pudesse assim dizer. E foi perdido naquele beijo com um leve sabor de hortelã que, seguido daquele, ele lhe deu outro, e outro…

— Você não queria ver filme? — O Kim quase sussurrou quando finalmente teve os lábios livres da boca de Chanyeol, mas recebendo um balançar de cabeça em resposta, que o fez soltar mais uma daquelas risadas gostosas que só Jongdae tinha.

— Nada me agrada no catálogo, acho que por ter que ficar tanto tempo perto de você fui eu que fiquei um pouquinho mais exigente… — sussurrou de volta, sentindo o sorriso do Kim sobre seus lábios inchados antes de tomá-los novamente,  _ como da primeira vez… _

Mesmo que comédia romântica não fosse seu gênero de filme favorito, naquela tarde, Chanyeol não se importou muito de iniciar uma espécie de  " clichê de melhores amigos " com Jongdae. Apesar de ainda julgar os filmes  favoritos do Kim  como um tanto ruins — assim como o próprio amigo julgava seus filmes de terror  como péssimos — não acharia ruim acabar no mesmo impasse  tal qual o daquela tarde , mais vezes. Principalmente por ele ser o motivo exato de acabarem  _ não _ assistindo um filme.

E, secretamente, Jongdae sentia o mesmo.

**Author's Note:**

> Não sei se eu mudei a essência do plot que você tinha feito pra mim... se eu mudei, desculpa D: pode pedir de volta eu apago viu cara calmô, sem violência você não precisa me bater D: só não deixe de ser meu sapo, sua fedorenta que não lava o pé! >:( amo você  
> [ emoji de jacaré coração verde e sapo ]


End file.
